Huge Mistake, Unstoppable Tears
by Rokudo Renna
Summary: Kesalahan besar yang seharusnya tidak diperbuat, mengantarkannya kepada mimpi buruk yang tak akan berakhir untuk selamanya. 6918.


**Title:** Huge Mistake, Unstoppable Tears

**Pairing(s):** 6918 (main), slight D18 dan 6996 dan 2796

**Genre:** Romance/Tragedy/Angst

**Warning:** Aneh, gaje, OOC, tidak saya baca/ngecek ulang setelah menyelesaikan mengetik fic ini. Mungkin anda akan menemukan banyak kesalahan betrebaran di sana-sini, btw. Dan sori klo deskripsinya kelewat aneh, dan susah utk dimengerti. OTL

**Summary:** Kesalahan besar yang seharusnya tidak diperbuat, mengantarkannya kepada mimpi buruk yang tak akan berakhir untuk selamanya…

* * *

_Boss ke-sepuluh keluarga Cavallone terluka parah dalam kecelakaan kereta api yang ditumpanginya dan tubuhnya yang dihiasi dengan luka dan darah yang mengalir ditemukan tanpa nyawa…_

_.  
_

Hanya sekitar dua puluh jiwa dari lebih dari seribu penumpang kereta yang berhasil selamat dan masih bisa menghembuskan udara kehidupan hingga detik ini, tak terkecuali sang _Cloud Guardian_ keluarga Vongola. Dimana yang pada saat itu sedang mendampingi 'sang kekasih' dalam pekerjaannya ke Hokkaido.

Pertemuan besar diselenggarakan oleh sebuah keluarga mafia yang sudah dianggap keluaga Cavallone sebagai partner nomor satu, dah bahkan Dino telah menganggap kepala keluarga tersebut sebagai teman terbaiknya. Sebagai kepala keluarga Cavallone, tentu saja dia tidak bisa menolak ajakan teman baiknya tersebut dan dengan senang hati menaiki sebuah _shinkansen _aka _bullet train _yang dapat membawanya ke sana.

Sebenarnya bisa saja dia menaiki sebuah helikopter pribadi yang bisa dibilang dapat jauh lebih cepat membawanya sampai ke tempat yang ia tuju, bahkan anak-anak buahnya banyak yang menyarankan dirinya demikian. Tapi apa daya, kepala keluarga yang mereka mereka layani tersebut tetap bersikukuh dan bersikeras untuk menaiki kereta super cepat itu dibanding kendaraan pribadinya. Mengapa bisa demikian?

Hal tersebut dikarenakan ia ingin melihat keindahan yang terlukis di kota bunga lavender tersebut dalam jarak yang dekat dengan didampingi oleh pasangan hidupnya, _well_, calon, sih, karena dia dan kekasihnya telah berencana untuk mengadakan pesta pernikahan setelah berlibur di kota tersebut.

Yap, selain berencana untuk menemui kepala keluarga alias teman baiknya itu dan mengadakan pertemuan antar keluarga, ternyata sang Bucking Bronco juga berencana untuk bersenang-senang dengan sang karnivora Namimori di sana. Untuk _refreshing_, begitulah alasan yang diterima Hibari Kyoya setelah ia mendengar rencana 'kekasihnya' tersebut dan menanyakan alasannya.

Dia, walaupun awal-awalnya berusaha untuk menolak ajakan sang kuda (?), tetapi dia tahu, di bagian terdalam hatinya dia merasa sangat bahagia karena ajakan Dino. Dan setelah memelas seperti seekor anak kucing yang mengabiskan waktu hampir tiga puluh menit, di akhir pembicaraan Hibari menghela napas dan menganggukan kepalanya pelan, memberitahu bahwa dirinya bersedia untuk mendampingi _partner_-nya itu.

Dirinya mendapatkan pelukan hangat dan senyuman lembut dari sang kekasih, yang ia balas dengan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

Tetapi kebahagiaan yang telah ia kira akan berlangsung selama seluruh hidupnya tersebut retak dan pecah menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil yang tidak terhitung jumlahnya. Dan serpihan-serpihan tersebut tenggelam ke dalam kegelapan terdalam, yang memunculkan kesedihan yang tak terelakkan di hati sang _guardian_ terkuat.

* * *

Dia tidak pernah mengira kalau perjalanan tersebut dapat berakhir dengan bergelimangnya darah dan ledakan besar.

Kereta yang ia naiki ditemani oleh _guardian of mist_ Vongola yang lain meledak begitu saja setelah melewati rel yang salah jalur dan tanpa bisa diberhetikan menabrak kereta yang melaju ke arahnya dari depan. Karena tabrakan yang tidak terduga tersebut, kendaraan yang mereka tumpangi tersebut terjungkir ke kiri. Bagian depan kereta di mana si pengendara kereta berada meledak. Api yang berasal dari ledakan tersebut mulai merambat cepat ke segala bagian kereta setelah beberapa saat, membakar kereta dengan panasnya api dunia, mengubah sebagian tubuh penumpang lain menjadi abu atau hanya terbakar menjadi mayat hitam.

Terlempar keluar jendela yang retak bukan merupakan suatu hal yang dapat dinikmati, apalagi kalau yang terlempar tersebut merupakan salah satu orang yang paling ia sayangi, Chrome. Dengan cepat dia mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan membawa wanita tersebut ke dekapannya, melindungi tubuh mungilnya dari pergeseran yang dapat ia alami dengan rel kereta.

Sakit rasanya jatuh membentur rel kereta, dan terlebih lagi bila tidak sengaja menyeret kulit kita yang sedaritadi masih baik-baik saja dengan besi panjang yang pada saat itu masih dilapisi dengan minyak, dan panas. Dan hal itu dialami oleh _male illusionist_ keluarga Vongola, Rokudo Mukuro.

Sebagian wajahnya terbakar , melepuh, mengeluarkan banyak darah setelah tubuhya yang ia gunakan sebagai alas untuk wanita di atasnya menyentuh dan menabrak rel kereta di bawahnya. Hal tersebut hampir berhasil membuat dirinya menyerit kesakitan. Panas dan rasa sakit yang ia miliki di sebagian wajahnya tersebut benar-benar tidak tertahankan, seakan kedua hal tersebut berusaha untuk melahap keseluruhan wajah tampannya, mengeluarkan semua darah yang ia miliki di dalam kepalanya, merobek kulit sampai tulang tengkoraknya dapat terlihat dari luar.

Tapi hal tersebut kenyataannya tidak mengejutkan sang _illusionist _barang sedikitpun. Dengan pelan dan sedikit meringis kesakitan, ia berusaha duduk. Kedua tanganya masih sibuk memeluk wanita berambut ungu yang sedaritadi hanya diam dengan menyandarkan kepalanya menyamping di atas dadanya, dan hal tersebut membuatnya heran, membuat tubuhnya bergetar tak tertahankan.

Dia menggunakan satu tangannya untuk menjepit dagu wanita tersebut dan mengangkat wajahnya. Kedua matanya yang berbeda warna membesar memandangi wajah putihnya. Mata ungu yang selalu terbuka lebar dan melihatnya dengan lembut sekarang tertutup dengan rapat. Bibir merah jambu yang terasa lembut di jarinya kini melekat erat satu sama lainnya, menghalangi segala hal untuk masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Hidungnya tidak menghembuskan udara. Tubuhnya sama sekali tidak melakukan pergerakan, tidak memancarkan kehangatan, hatinya tidak berdetak…

"…Chrome?"

.

.

.

Semuanya hening…

* * *

Sebuah helikopter mendarat di lokasi setelah bala bantuan, beberapa mobil pemadam kebakaran dan _ambulances_ datang dan mulai melalukan pertolongan kepada semua korban meledaknya kereta api yang terjadi kurang lebih tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Seorang pria dengan jas putih, rambut _spiky_ dan mata berwarna coklat melangkah keluar kendaraan terbang tersebut, berjalan dengan cepat melewati tumpukan puing-puing kereta yang berserakan di mana-mana. Seorang yang lebih tinggi dirinya dengan rambut berwarna _silver _dan mata berwarna zamrud mengikutinya dari belakang, kedua kaki berusaha untuk mengejar pria di depannya itu, mulut terbuka lebar dan setengah berteriak, "Juudaime! Mohon tunggu sebentar!"

Tetapi pria berambut coklat it terus berjalan tanpa mengurangi laju langkah kakinya, sebelum sebuah tangan berhasil menggapai pundaknya, memaksanya untuk berhenti, "Lepaskan aku, Gokudera-kun." Suaranya terdengar serius. Kedua matanya yang digelapkan dengan kesedihan memandangi landskap di depannya. Hancur, terbakar…

Gokudera menggengam pundaknya lebih erat, tidak memberikan sedikit celah untuk pria yang tadi ia panggil dengan 'Juudaime' untuk melepaskan diri darinya, "Mohon jangan bergerak dengan gegabah. Korban bisa saja masih ada yang terkubur di belakang puing-puing ini."

Pria berambut coklat itu langsung menjauhkan kakinya dari reruntuhan yang sedaritadi ia injak. Dia menjongkokkan dirinya, membawa kedua tangannya untuk mengangkat puing kereta yang terasa sangat berat baginya, dan yang benar saja, seorang tubuh perempuan, berlumuran darah dan penuh luka tergeletak tak berdaya dibawahnya, mengagetkan dirinya, membuat tubuhnya bergetar tak tertahankan, "Go-Gokudera-kun, aku…aku telah—"

Sang Storm Guardian dengan hati-hati mengangkat tubuh wanita yang sudah tidak bergerak tersebut, mengecek bagian vitalnya, mengecek pernapasannya, "Nyawanya sudah tidak ada lagi." Gokudera menolehkan kepala ke _boss_-nya, matanya membesar melihat kesedihan yang sangat dalam terlukis di wajah yang biasa terlihat senang atau kekanakan itu, "_Boss_?"

"Aku—aku membunuh—" Tubuhnya bergetar, dan belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya yang keluar dari mulut dan bibirnya yang bergetar, pria yang lebih tinggi dari dirinya itu langsung mencengkeram kedua pundaknya.

"Tidak, Juudaime! Tubuhnya terasa sangat dingin. Dia sudah lama kehilangan nyawanya!" Potongnya setengah berteriak. Kedua mata hijaunya memandang wajah atasannya yang telah dihiasi dengan kekhawatiran dan kepahitan. Berusaha untuk meyakinkan. Berusaha untuk membuat atasannya itu percaya bahwa asumsinya keliru. Salah. Tidak sesuai dengan fakta.

Tapi yang bersangkutan malah terlihat makin panik. Pikirannya terus-menerus memperlihatkan segala kemungkinan yang bisa saja dapat terjadi di tempat itu. Seperti gulungan film horror. Satu per satu adegan sedikit demi sedikit melarutkan hatinya ke dalam rasa takut dan kesedihan yang sangat tidak ingin ia rasakan, tidak pernah ia bayangkan untuk memiliki, "Aku—aku takut. Ba-bagaimana dengan Chrome? Mukuro? Hibari-sa—" Sedetik kemudian bibirnya berhenti bergerak dan mata coklatnya melebar. Tubuhnya kaku. Hidungnya berhenti bernapas untuk sejenak.

Mematung di tempat dia dan _Storm Guardian_-nya berdiri, seorang pria berambut biru tua panjang berkucir satu berjalan mendekati mereka dari kejauhan. Sebagian wajahnya dibalut dengan warna merah darah yang segar, menyembunyikan mata kanannya. Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi senang seperti biasa. Bibirnya tidak membentuk senyuman lebar. Seringai yang selalu tampak licik di mata kebanyakan orang tidak bisa ditemukan di wajahnya yang sekarang ini terlihat datar.

Seorang wanita berambut ungu berada di kedua tangannya, terkulai lemas di pelukan penyelamat jiwanya. Titik-titik cairan berwarna merah satu-persatu berjatuhan ke sepanjang jalan dari bagian belakang kepalanya, membentuk lintasan darah. Tidak ada pergerakan yang dihasilkan oleh wanita yang menyembunyikan mata ungunya di belakang pelupuk matanya. Bagaikan sebuah boneka tanpa nyawa. Tanpa nyawa—, "Mu-Mukuro…?" Pria berambut coklat itu berbisik, setengah bertanya. Suaranya terdengar gemetaran.

Pria berambut biru itu berhenti tepat di depan dirinya dan Gokudera. Kedua bibirnya yang berlumuran darah bergerak, memisahkan diri dari satu sama lainnya, "Sawada Tsunayoshi…" Balas Mukuro lirih. Bisa dilihat pandangan _boss_ ke-sepuluh Vongola itu pada wanita di pelukannya. Dia sedikit menyipitkan matanya, kembali mengunci mulutnya. Tidak berniat untuk memberikan penjelasan akan keadaan dirinya yang satu lagi, keadaan Chrome yang ia sayangi.

Dengan perlahan, Tsuna menggerakkan satu tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi wanita berambut ungu di depannya itu, disusul dengan tangan yang satunya yang menangkap pipi yang lain. Pipinya terasa dingin. Sama sekali tidak hangat, "Chrome… kenapa dengan Chrome, Mukuro?"

Mukuro sedikit tersentak kaget melihat kedua mata coklat _bossnya _yang saat itu sudah bergelimang dengan hangatnya air mata. Tapi dia yakin pria yang paling ingin ia rasuki untuk menghancurkan dunia itu sudah mengetahui jawabannya. Dia tidak perlu menghabiskan tenaga untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Bisa ia lihat Tsuna mendekatkan diri kepada tubuh wanita itu, memeluknya erat, menyelimuti tubuh yang tidak akan bisa bergerak lagi itu dengan kehangatannya.

Dan sedetik kemudian, suara isakan terdengar dari pria itu, bergetar di udara. Getaran tubuhnya makin terlihat. Air matanya makin deras, membasahi pakaian serta wajah Chrome. Mulutnya terus memanggil nama perempuan itu tanpa henti, bagaikan sebuah mantra.

Tidak ingin mengganggu waktu bosnya bersama dengan wanita _illusionist _di depannya, Gokudera berjalan pelan mendekati Mukuro, memulai pembicaraan, "Hei, kau tidak bertemu dengan Hibari?" Tanyanya dengan tatapan serius.

Mukuro mengedipkan matanya sekali, agak kaget mendengar pertanyaan _Storm Guardian_ itu, "Hibari Kyoya-kun? Apa maksudmu?" Tanpa sadar genggaman tangannya pada tubuh Chrome menjadi semakin erat.

Gokudera mendesis kesal. Berusaha untuk menatap muka sang _illusionist_ dan tidak terlihat menyipitkan mata. Sebagian mukanya benar-benar hancur. Kulitnya terkelupas, melepuh. Darahnya terus bercucuran tanpa henti. Dan dia merasa heran kenapa pria yang lebih tinggi dari dirinya itu sama sekali tidak memperdulikan lukanya yang terlihat sangat parah itu, "Che. Yang benar saja. Kau menaiki satu kereta yang sama dengan dia dan si Bucking Bronco tapi kamu tidak melihatnya?"

Kedua tangannya sang _illusionist_ menjadi lemas, yang mengakibatkan tubuh Chrome terlepas dari pelukannya dan jatuh ke dekapan sang Vongola _Decimo._ Tsuna yang menyadari ini, mengedipkan matanya yang masih basah dan sekali lagi mengangkatkan kepalanya untuk melihat Mukuro. Kedua mata Mukuro yang berbeda warna membesar, tubuhnya sama sekali tidak bergerak, berusaha untuk mencerna kalimat panjang yang baru saja ditangkap oleh kedua telinganya. Dan hanya ada satu kata yang terlontar keluar dari mulutnya, "Apa…?"

Sosok Mukuro berbalik dan berlari menjauhi mereka. Tsuna yang melihat ini melebarkan matanya, memanggilnya, "Mukuro!" Tapi yang bersangkutan tidak mendengarnya atau mungkin tidak mau ambil peduli, "Gokudera-kun!" Perintah Tsuna kepada kaki tangannya. Dia mendapatkan sebuah anggukan dari sang _Storm Guardian_, sebelum pria berambut perak itu juga melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan dirinya dan Chrome, menyusul Mukuro.

_

* * *

_

_Sebuah pemandangan yang jarang ia lihat dalam hidupnya, terbentang luas tanpa halangan, berlokasi tidak jauh melewati hutan lebat nan hijau di belakang kediaman Vongola, Itali._

_Seorang pria berambut biru panjang diikat satu dengan kemeja putih berlengan panjang dan celana panjang hitam berjalan pelan melewati semak-semak yang entah sejak kapan, telah mengacaukan sedikit pakaiannya setelah dirinya dan pendampingnya melewati hutan lebat yang berada di belakang markas Keluarga dimana ia bertaut. Berbeda dengan dirinya, sang pendamping yang merupakan seorang perempuan dan memiliki model rambut yang tidak kalah menarik dengan kepunyaannya berjalan sedikit lebih cepat, melewatinya, berhasil sampai di sebuah tebing yang di depannya dihiasi dengan indahnya lautan biru. _

_Airnya yang jernih tampak seperti berlian yang tak terhitung jumlahnya. Langit biru bersih dengan awan putih bak kapas menggantung dan menghiasinya. Hewan-hewan yang tampak berada dalam kedamaian dan kesejateraan mengukir pemandangan yang terlihat seperti keluar dari sebuah lukisan itu. Tempat itu bagaikan tidak pernah sekalipun dinodai dengan keberadaan manusia di bumi, seperti sebuah dunia yang berdiri sendiri. _

_Pria yang berjalan keluar dari semak-semak dan mendekati pendampingnya yang sedang terkesima dengan kemegahan tempat itu pun terdiam. Kedua matanya yang berbeda warna sedikit melebarkan diri menyaksikan lukisan bergerak yang berada di hadapannya. Indah. Terlalu indah bisa dibilang. Dia tidak pernah berada di tempat seperti itu semasa hidupnya. Rasanya seperti terlahir kembali di dimensi dan dunia yang baru. Jauh dari perselisihan ataupun semua hal yang negatif. Jauh dari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkannya. Atau mungkin, seperti surga._

"_Bagaimana, Mukuro-sama? Apakah Anda menyukai tempat ini?" Wanita dengan blus putih bersih panjang dan tak berlengan berdiri tepat di sebelah kirinya. Satu mata ungu lebarnya menatap pria yang ia panggil dengan 'Mukuro-sama' itu dengan senyuman lembut terbentuk di mukanya, melihat ekspresi terkejut (yang tentu saja berusaha untuk disembunyikan oleh Mukuro) dan juga bangga menyelimuti wajah pria yang lebih tinggi dari dirinya itu._

_Mukuro perlahan membuka mulutnya, merespon pertanyaan wanita pendampinya itu, "Ah, tempat ini benar-benar indah, Chrome." Ujung mulutnya terangkat sedikit, membentuk sebuh senyuman tipis di wajah tampannya. _

_Chrome tersenyum balik, sebelum memutarkan kepalanya untuk melihat keindahan di depannya sekali lagi, "Tempat ini hanya diketahui oleh saya, dan Boss." Ucapnya pelan._

_Mukuro mengikutinya, melihat pemandangan yang terbentang luas di depan mereka berdua, "Kenapa kamu memberitahukan ini kepadaku, Chrome?"_

_Chrome menghirup udara segar yang ada di sekelilingnya sebelum tersenyum makin lebar, tetapi masih terlihat lembut, "Karena saya menyayangi anda, Mukuro-sama."_

_Pria illusionist itu sedikit tersentak kaget dalam hati. Tidak ada jawaban yang terlontar keluar dari Mukuro, walaupun telah ditunggu selama beberapa menit. Yang ada hanya kesunyian, suara ombak di lautan dan pekikan burung di langit. Melihat hal itu wanita berambut ungu itu tertawa kecil, "Kalau suatu saat aku mati, aku ingin tubuhku dikuburkan di tempat ini."_

_Mukuro dengan cepat memutarkan kedua matanya untuk melihat Chrome, makin membesar karena syok akibat pernyataan wanita yang merupakan belahan dirinya sebagai Mist Guardian Vongola itu, "Chro—"_

_Sebuah jari panjang dan lembut langsung ditempelkan oleh Chrome tepat di bibir Mukuro, menhentikan perkataannya, memobilisasikan gerakan bibirnya untuk mengucapkan lanjutan kalimatnya yang ia potong. Dia tersenyum lembut kepada pria yang merupakan penyelamat jiwanya dulu , sepuluh tahun yang lalu, "Keinginan saya satu-satunya. Saya mohon untuk dikabulkan."_

_Pria berambut biru pun terdiam, memandangi indahnya lautan dengan tatapan kosong. Bingung, dia sama sekali tidak tahu kalimat apa yang cocok untuk merespon Chrome. Sama sekali tidak ada di kepalanya. Yang ada hanya sedikit rasa kegelisahan. Menggangu. _

"_Dan Mukuro-sama." Chrome melanjutkan, masih tersenyum lembut seperti beberapa saat yang lalu._

"_Ya?" Jawab Mukuro singkat, tanpa sepengetahuannya kalau dia setengah berbisik._

"_Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin." Dia mendapatkan pandangan bingung dari pria illusionist di sampingnya, mulutnya sedikit terbuka, tanpa senyuman seperti biasa. Tertawa kecil, dia membalas pandangan Mukuro, "Bukankah itu hal yang selalu anda katakan kepada saya?"_

.

Dan hal itu akhirnya terwujud menjadi kenyataan.

.

Sekarang. Di hari itu.

Bagian tebing itu telah dihiasi dengan sebuah kuburan yang masih terlihat segar. Banyak bunga yang tak terhitung jumlahnya dengan beragam warna yang menjadi satu menutupi sebagian tanah dimana tubuh wanita_ illusionist _itu berada, terbukur dalam-dalam. Tidak dapat bisa dilihat lagi. Oleh siapapun.

Bahkan Mukuro sendiri. Yang hanya pada saat itu sedang memerhatikan kuburan yang mengisi pandangannya dengan mata kirinya. Bagian kanan wajahnya ditutupi dengan sebuah topeng hitam yang terbuat dari plastik, menghalangi luka dalam dan parah serta mata merahnya yang tidak bisa digunakan lagi dari penglihatan siapapun atau apapun yang ada di muka bumi. Walaupun begitu, dia sama sekali tidak pernah memperdulikan atau ribut karenanya, bahkan setelah berakhirnya kecelakaan kereta yang terjadi beberapa minggu yang lalu. Bagian kiri wajahnya tidak melukiskan apapun kecuali kekosongan. Mata birunya sedikit memerah karena air mata yang ia tumpahkan beberapa menit yang lalu.

Dia mengejapkan mata birunya, berbisik lembut, kepada wanita yang telah meninggalkannya itu, "Chrome…" Dia berhenti sejenak, menghela napas, "Keinginanmu terkabulkan. Bagaimana sekarang?" Dia menutup matanya lagi. Entah kenapa pemandangan di depannya membuat perasaan yang menyesakkan tumbuh di dalam dirinya sekali lagi. Walapun dengan pemandangan yang penuh keagungan yang berada di latar belakang di dalam cerita hidupnya saat ini. Sudah terlihat berbeda. Langit. Laut. Hewan. Tidak sama lagi.

"Pria itu kehilangan nyawanya." Dia mengigit bibir bawahnya pelan, "Aku tahu kalau ini merupakan kesempatan, kesempatan yang datang untukku agar bisa mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan. Tapi…"

_._

_Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin._

Rasanya bimbang.

.

"Aku tidak yakin." Air mata mulai berkumpul kembali di mata birunya, "Aku tidak yakin kalau aku bisa. Kebahagiaannya…" Wajah sang _Cloud Guardian _saat ia menemukannya di tempat insiden itu. Kosong. Hampa. Air mata bergelimpangan. Tangan gemetar memeluk partnernya dengan erat.

.

Sedih karena kehilangan.

Kebahagiaan tertinggi.

.

Dan satu tetes air mata pun jatuh pelan tanpa ia sadari, tanpa ia peduli.

"Kebahagiannya hanya ada dengan pria itu."

_._

_Bukankah itu hal yang selalu anda katakan kepada saya?_

_

* * *

_

"_Kyoya~!" Disusul dengan pelukan erat, yang membuat pria yang ia peluk melototi dirinya dengan dengusan geram. Tetapi ia tidak pernah ambil pusing soal itu. Karena itu adalah hal yang biasa yang ia terima setiap kali ia bertemu dengan pria yang lebih pendek darinya itu, "Kemarin aku menemukan sebuah restoran megah tidak jauh dari sini. Makanannya enak-enak, loh! Malam ini kita ke sana, yuk!" Ajak Don Cavallone seraya melepaskan pelukannya, menatapi muka sang Cloud Guardian yang datar seperti biasa. _

_Pria yang dipanggil dengan Kyoya itu sama sekali tidak membuka mulutnya selama beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya dia menggerakkan kedua bibirnya, memisahkan mereka, "Kenapa harus malam ini?"_

_Pria berambut pirang itu mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, sebelum berbisik, "Kamu sedang sibuk?"_

_Hibari menggelengkan kepalanya pelan._

"_Baiklah! Malam ini aku akan menjemputmu di tempat ini. Tunggu di pintu depan seperti biasa, ya, Kyoya!" Dia lalu mengecup pipi pria berambut hitam itu dalam sekejap, membuat pipi Hibari dihiasi dengan warna merah muda yang lembut. _

.

Mukuro memandang penampan perak berisi makanan yang terletak di lantai berkarpet di depan_ boots_ hitamnya, diam tak bergeming di antara pintu geser yang berdiri di depannya dan dirinya berdiri. Dia tahu bahwa makanan itu diletakkan di tempat itu beberapa jam yang lalu. Dan sama seperti hari sebelumnya, dan dua hari sebelumnya, dan juga beberapa hari sebelumnya, makanan yang selalu dihidangkan di tempat itu sama sekali tidak tersentuh oleh si pemilik kamar. Sang_ illusionist_ pun mengerutkankan alis, memutarkan matanya untuk melihat pintu itu sekali lagi. Masih dengan mulut terkunci.

Tanpa sepengetahuannya Kusakabe muncul dan berjalan ke arahnya, dengan sebuah penampan baru berisi makanan berada di kedua tangannya. Makan malam, "Mukuro-san." Panggilnya.

Yang bersangkutan hanya melanjutkan aktivitasnya untuk menatap pintu itu dalam-dalam. Kusakabe yang melihat ini pun terdiam. Dia berjalan mendekati penampan yang ada di depan kaki Mukuro dan merendahkan diri. Keinginannya untuk mengganti penampan yang ada dengan yang sedang ia pegang terhenti begitu ia merasakan sebuah tarikan di pundaknya. Dia menolehkan kepalanya, menemukan pandangannya dengan pandangan sang _illusionist_ yang menahannya, "…Itu _Beef-stuffed Manicotti_, bukan?" Tanyanya pelan. Walaupun hanya dengan satu mata, tetapi tatapan kristal biru itu seakan menusuk.

.

Hibari sering memakannya dengan pria berambut pirang itu.

Dan Hibari menyukainya. _Don_ Cavallone itu yakin dengan hal tersebut.

.

Kusakabe hanya bisa mengangguk pelan tanpa melontarkan sepatah kata dari mulutnya yang terkunci rapat. Sedikit merinding mendengar nada suara serius yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Berikan padaku." Perintah Mukuro. Dan tanpa menunggu balasan Kusakabe, dia pun langsung merebut penampan yang sedang dipegang oleh kaki tangan sang _Cloud Guardian_ dengan cepat, "Biarkan aku yang memberikan makanan ini kepadanya."

.

Hanya itu yang bisa ia perbuat.

* * *

Dengan penampan makanan di satu tangan, Mukuro menjulurkan tangannya yang satu lagi dan mencoba untuk membuka pintu kamar sang _Cloud Guardian_, dan sesuai dugaannya, terkunci dengan rapat. Dia menghela napas, lalu memutarkan kepalanya ke Kusakabe yang sedang berdiri di sebelahnya, melihat kegiatannya, "Kau mempunyai kunci kamar Hibari Kyoya-kun?"

Kusakabe merasa gugup. Berbicara dengan pria di depannya sama sekali tidak pernah merasa nyaman. Ada saja perasaan yang entah kenapa, menusuk dirinya luar dalam, bagaikan dihujani jarum es yang tak terhitung jumlahnya, membuatnya merinding, "K-Kyo-san tidak pernah mengizinkan saya untuk membuka kamarnya tanpa seizin—"

"Apakah kau mempunya kunci kamar Hibari Kyoya-kun?" Tanya Mukuro sekali lagi, menekan setiap kata yang ia lontarkan dari mulutnya.

Melihat bahwa pria di depannya itu tidak akan berhenti memandanginya dengan tatapan dingin sebelum dirinya mengabulkan keinginannya, Kusakabe menghela napas, mengeluarkan sebuah kunci perak dari saku jas hitamnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang Mukuro langsung mengambil kunci itu ke dalam genggamannya, dengan hati-hati meniadakan kunci yang ada di pintu itu, membuatnya dapat dibuka dari luar, dibuka olehnya, "Pergilah. Aku yang akan membereskan semuanya."

Setelah memastikan kalau kaki tangan Hibari itu telah menghilang dari koridor, Mukuro memberanikan diri memasuki kamar sang _Cloud Guardian, _dan sesuai perkiraannya, tempat itu gelap, padahal di luar masih siang. Dia lalu menekan _switch _yang ada di tembok sebelah kanan, menyalakan lampu kamar itu. Mata birunya dalam sekejap membesar melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Sang _Cloud Guardian_ terkuat yang selalu muncul di hadapannya dengan tubuh yang sehat dan indah sekarang duduk di futonnya dengan tubuh lemas, terlihat bungkuk, kurus. Kulit putih mulusnya yang selalu mengeluarkan darah merah dan dihiasi banyak luka disebabkan pertarungan yang selalu ia hadapi baik di misi maupun berlatih dengan sang _illusionist_, _Don_ Cavallone ataupun Vongola_ Decimo_ sekarang kering. Bagian bawah kedua matanya hitam, dan Mukuro yakin kalau pria yang sedang duduk di depannya itu berusaha untuk tetap bangun selama beberapa hari ia mengurung diri di kamarnya.

.

Terus menunggu orang yang sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia tempat dimana mereka masih merajut tali kehidupan.

.

Pemandangan itu membuatnya muak, membuatnya menggertakkan gigi.

.

.

Ini bukan suatu hal yang pastinya diinginkan oleh Dino.

Dengan hati-hati Mukuro berjalan mendekati sang _Cloud Guardian, _merendahkan diri tepat di samping futonnya, meletakkan penampan yang ada di tangannya di tatami sebelah kanannya, memandang wajah mantan prefek Namimori-chuu dengan dalam, "Hibari Kyoya." Bisiknya pelan, tidak jauh dari telinga kiri Hibari.

Butuh beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya Hibari memutarkan kepalanya untuk melihat balik sang _illusionist_. Mata yang selalu melihatnya dengan tatapan tajam dan kesal bagaikan sepasang pisau tajam sekarang hanya sepasang dua bola kristal hitam yang dikabuti oleh kekosongan, setengah tertutup pelupuk mata yang terlihat letih. Bibir yang selalu terlihat lembut itu sekarang terlihat kering, diakibatkan kurangnya mengkonsumsi air. Pecah, kulit terkelupas. Dan Hibari balik berbisik kepadanya, "…Dino..."

.

Terdiam.

.

Dan senyum penuh kesedihan muncul di wajah Mukuro, bukan seringai seperti biasa. Bahkan walaupun ia ingin mencoba untuk berusaha menyembunyikan senyum kesedihan dengan seringainya, itu sudah menjadi hal yang sangat sulit untuk dilakukan. Hatinya terasa disayat begitu nama pria pirang yang telah tiada itu masuk ke dalam telinganya. Sakit. Tapi dia lebih tidak tahan melihat kondisi Hibari seperti ini, "Maukah kau makan, Hibari-kun?" Kalau tidak bisa menyeringai, tersenyum lembut juga tidak apa-apa. Dan itulah yang ia lakukan, menampilkan sebuah senyuman yang hampir tidak pernah ia beritahu ke siapapun semasa hidupnya, kecuali Chrome.

.

Hibari menyaksikan senyuman itu.

Mirip.

Mirip senyuman Dino.

.

Tapi, ada yang beda.

.

Mukuro mengangkat penampan dari tatami dan meletakkan di pahanya. Tangan kanannya memegang sendok perak, mengambil potongan kecil _Manicotti_ dan mendekatinya ke mulut Hibari yang terkunci rapat, tapi segera dibuka oleh sang mantan prefek. Mukuro yang melihat ini tertawa kecil sebelum memasukkan potongan _Manicotti_ itu ke dalam mulutnya, membiarkan Hibari untuk mengunyahnya selama beberapa detik.

Tetapi tiba-tiba gerakan mulutnya Hibari berhenti, dan berbisik, "…Salmon… dan _shoyu_… di dalam _Manicotti_?" _Dan lagi, tidak ada rasa keju dan daging sapinya. _Pikir _Cloud Guardian_ Vongola itu dalam hati. Baru kali ini dia mengkonsumi _Manicotti_ dengan rasa seperti ini, beda dari yang biasanya, tidak sama seperti _Manicotti_ yang sering dibawa Dino kepadanya. Pemandangan Namimori yang ia rindukan muncul secara perlahan di dalam kepalanya. Hibari menelan potongan _Manicotti_ itu setelah mengunyahnya selama beberapa saat. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak balik ke kota yang ia sayangi itu. Rasanya rindu, "…Aneh, …tapi, enak."

Dan sesuatu yang tidak pernah Mukuro bayangkan semasa hidupnya, bahwa sebuah senyuman lembut dan terlihat bahagia muncul di muka Hibari. Muncul setelah memakan makanan yang ia bawakan. Makanan yang ia masak hanya untuk pria berambut hitam di depannya.

Tanpa peringatan Hibari mengangkat tangan kirinya, mengayunkannya kencang ke kanan dan mengagetkan Mukuro dengan tamparan keras yang mendarat di wajah bagian kanannya, membuat topeng hitam yang ia kenakan terlepas, terbang jauh dan jatuh tergeletak dekat salah satu sudut kamar, menyingkapkan bagian wajahnya yang terluka. Mukuro hanya terdiam dan tetap dengan senyum lembutnya melihat ekpresi Hibari yang tampak terkejut melihat wajah bagian kanannya yang hancur.

Kulit wajahnya dak mulus lagi seperti dulu, banyak jahitan, daging mukanya terlalu lembek seperti melepuh ataupun daging matang, banyak kulit yang terkelupas, mata merahnya tertutup dengan sebuah kapas yang diplester, darah segar membasahi bagian tengah kapas itu. Mulutnya hancur dan giginya sedikit dapat dilihat dari luar.

Mukuro sekali lagi mengeluarkan ketawa khasnya sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan berjalan mengambil topeng hitamnya, mengenakan benda itu kembali di wajahnya yang terluka. Dia bermaksud untuk berjalan kembali ke Hibari kalau saja pria berambut hitam yang masih duduk di futonnya itu tidak mendesis kesal sambil melihatnya dengan _death-glare_ miliknya, "Rokudo Mukuro. Siapa yang memberikanmu izin untuk masuk ke kamarku?"

"…dan siapa yang memberimu izin untuk mengurung dirimu di dalam sini, Hibari Kyoya-kun?" Mukuro membalas dengan tenang, menyeringaikan seringainya seperti biasa.

.

Hibari yakin kalau tadi dia telah salah lihat. Senyuman lembut tadi, tidak mungkin bisa ia temukan di wajah _illusionist_ yang menyebalkan itu, "Keluar." Perintahnya tanpa melihat Mukuro.

.

Hanya Dino…

.

Senyuman kesedihan terlihat muncul sedetik kemudian, tetapi langsung digantikan dengan senyuman lembutnya, tanpa dilihat oleh Hibari yang tidak sudi melihat wajahnya, "Tidak akan." Jawab Mukuro sambil berjalan mendekati Hibari, mengambil tempatnya kembali di sebelah kanan futon untuk merendahkan diri dan duduk.

Sang _Cloud Guardian_ menyipitkan matanya, "Keluar, kataku, herbivora."

"Aku akan keluar kalau Hibari Kyoya-kun yang kukenal kembali." Satu alis Hibari terangkat, matanya ia pertemukan dengan Mukuro yang pada saat itu sedang menutup mata birunya, senyum lembut menghiasi wajahnya. Hibari terdiam, menunggu penjelasan. Ternyata yang tadi itu bukan ilusi. Senyuman lembut itu benar-benar ada di wajah pria yang paling ingin ia gigit sampai mati itu, "Hibari Kyoya yang aku kenal merupakan pria yang tidak akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri dalam kondisi apapun."

Mukuro membuka matanya. Matanya tidak terlihat bersifat merecok seperti biasanya, "Merupakan pria yang kuat, tidak akan melihat ke belakang, selalu menghadapi apa yang ada di depannya. Memiliki harga diri yang tinggi. Tidak akan lepas kendali atas dirinya sendiri. Selalu tenang." Dia tertawa kecil, seakan mengejek, "Pergi kemana Hibari Kyoya-kun yang kukenal? Pria yang akan menggigitku sampai mati itu?" Dia menggunakan satu tangannya untuk menangkap dagu Hibari, mendekatkan kepalanya ke pria yang lebih pendek dari dirinya itu, berbisik dengan lembut. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak dihiasi dengan keinginan yang licik, yang ada hanyalah kelembutan dan kesedihan, dan itu membuat Hibari bingung, heran, dan juga…, "Dia pergi ke mana, Hibari Kyoya?" Mukuro menundukkan kepalanya, menyadari kalau Hibari sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya. Mata hitamnya tiba-tiba menjadi kosong.

.

Aku ingin bertemu dengannya kembali.

Dia, yang kucintai.

Awan yang bebas. Yang terlihat indah. Tidak dirantai oleh siapapun.

"Kembalilah, Hibari Kyoya-kun."

Aku hanya tidak ingin melihatmu seperti ini.

.

Tubuhnya tanpa ia sadari menjadi lemas. Tidak pernah ia kira kalau ada orang lain yang peduli dengannya. Selain Dino…

Dan hatinya entah kenapa terasa hangat, berdegup sedikit lebih cepat, tapi…

.

Tidak boleh…

Dia… dia sudah janji dengan Dino…

Tidak akan pernah.

.

Hanya Dino…

.

Dino…

.

Sebutir air mata jatuh dari mata hitamnya yang telah basah. Dengan cepat dia menutup matanya, membuat air matanya makin deras. Dirinya terisak sedih, "…Dino…"

Sang _illusionist _menggigit bibir bawahnya keras, hampir mengeluarkan darah. Tapi ia urungkan niatnya itu. Dan dia mengangkat kepalanya kembali, tersenyum lembut kearah Hibari, "Dino juga tidak menginginkan dirimu terus bersedih seperti ini, Hibari Kyoya-kun." Dia mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan dari dari dalam saku jaket hitamnya, meletakkannya di tangan Hibari.

_Aku ingin kau terus tersenyum bahagia. Aku ingin kau berbahagia._ "Dino ingin kau terus tersenyum bahagia. Dia ingin kau berbahagia." Dapat ia lihat Hibari yang meremas sapu tangannya dengan kuat. Mukuro hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

_Kembalilah, Kyoya. _"Kembalilah, Hibari Kyoya-kun." Mukuro tersenyum lebar, tersenyum paksa, "Aku yakin kalau kau akan bertemu lagi dengannya suatu saat nanti."

.

.

.

.

.

"…Apa yang kau katakan, herbivora?"

Mukuro mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, melihat Hibari yang memegang satu tonfanya denga tangan kanan tepat di depan dadanya. Wajah masih bergelimang air mata. Tidak berhenti. Dan terlihat sedikit bergetar. Mukuro tersenyum lega,"Kufufu, Hibari Kyoya-kun memang harus seperti ini." Dengan lembut dia menyelimuti tangan Hibari yang memegang tonfa dengan satu tangannya, menghentikan getaran yang ada, mengeratkan pegangan sang _Cloud Guardian_ di tonfanya, "Kamu terlihat lemah, Hibari Kyoya-kun. Aku tidak yakin kau bisa membunuhku dengan kondisi seperti ini."

Hibari menjauhkan tangannya dari Mukuro yang tertawa kecil melihat tingkah lakunya. Dia merasa gugup. Tangan _illusionist_ itu terasa sangat hangat di kulitnya. Membuatnya nyaman. Membuatnya takut, "Diam." Dia berbisik.

.

Dan lagi senyuman itu.

Berhenti. Hentikan.

.

"Kau tidak mau melanjutkan makan _Manicotti_ ini?" Mukuro mengangkat penampan berisi_ Manicotti_ itu dengan kedua tangan, meyakinkan kalau aroma makanan itu dapat ditangkap oleh Hibari.

"Bawa makanan itu pergi." Jawab Hibari singkat tanpa melihat wajah Mukuro yang pada saat itu masih tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Entah kenapa senyuman pria berambut biru itu membuat pipinya sedikit merona. Bahkan senyuman Dino tidak pernah membuatnya seperti ini. Kenapa beda? Apa yang berbeda di antara keduanya?

.

Kenapa seperti ini?

Hibari Kyoya hanya menginginkan Dino Cavallone yang tersenyum seperti itu kepadanya. Bukan yang lain. Menolak yang lain.

.

"Begitu? Kalau begitu akan kubawa pergi." Dengan penampan di kedua tangannya, Mukuro berdiri dan membalikkan tubuhnya, "Kamu akan terus menjadi lemah. Dan Dino tidak akan menyukai hal ini."

Sebuah tangan langsung menggapai jaketnya, memberhentikan langkah kakinya. Mukuro yang menyadari hal ini tersenyum lebar, memutarkan kepalanya ke belakang, melihat Hibari yang menatapnya dengan sedikit bayangan berwarna kemerahan menghiasi kedua pipinya. Terlihat imut, "Bertukar pikiran, Hibari Kyoya-kun?"

Hibari membelasut, berusaha untuk menyembunyikan pipinya yang tersipu begitu melihat wajah sang _illusionist_. Atau memang karena malu?, "Turunkan."

* * *

Sudah lewat beberapa bulan sejak kejadian di kamar sang _Cloud Guardian_. Akibat tindakan Mukuro pada hari itu, Hibari akhirnya setuju untuk berhenti mengurungkan dirinya di dalam kamar dan keluar. Mereka berdua juga perlahan-lahan menjadi sering terlihat bersama. Mukuro yang kerap bertemu Hibari dengan senyuman lembut yang entah kenapa sekarang menjadi ciri khasnya untuk ia perlihatkan ke Hibari dan Hibari yang akan menyapanya dengan berbalik senyum, dan sebuah tonfa ia layangkan ke kepala pria nanas itu karena selalu mengganggunya.

Hampir dalam setiap kegiatan mereka selalu berdua. Dalam misi, berlatih bersama, atau pada saat mereka sedang berada di luar kewajiban mereka sebagai anggota Vongola dan menikmati waktu bersantai bersama-sama, saling memanggil nama kecil. Tetapi bukan sebagai sepasang kekasih, melainkan seperti teman, sahabat atau partner dikarenakan baik Mukuro ataupun Hibari tidak pernah melakukan pergerakan yang melukiskan kasih saying ataupun cinta kepada satu sama lain.

Tapi ada satu hal yang membuat _Guardian-guardian _Vongola yang lain heran. Mereka merasa kalau ada yang tidak beres di antara keduanya. Mukuro yang sering tersenyum kepada Hibari baik tersenyum lembut atau menyeringai dan dihajar oleh tonfa Hibari adalah salah satunya, tetapi mereka tidak pernah mengira kalau Hibari akan dengan mudahnya memperlihatkan senyuman kepada rivalnya itu. Bahkan dengan si _Bucking Horse_, sang pemimpin_ Foundation_ itu tidak pernah sekalipun bersikap seperti yang mereka saksikan.

Dan baik Mukuro atau mereka tidak mengetahui bahwa sebenarnya sang _Cloud Guardian_ sedang berusaha untuk menghilangkan perasaan hangat yang semakin tumbuh hingga akhirnya menjadi tak tertahankan di dalam hatinya, dikarenakan karena keberadaan _Mist Guardian itu._ Dan ada satu sudut kecil di dalam hatinya yang membuatnya juga tidak ingin kehilangan rasa hangat itu. Dan senyuman itu…

* * *

"_Apa? Ikut denganmu?" Tanya Hibari ketus, kedua matanya memandang pria berambut pirang di depannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. _

"_Iya, Kyoya. Aku ingin kau menghadiri pesta keluarga Cavallone yang akan diselenggarakan di mansion-ku akhir minggu ini." Dino tersenyum lebar, merasa sangat bahagia._

"_Untuk apa? Aku benci keramaian." Hibari mendengus. Dia sama sekali tidak tertarik berada di tengah keramaian orang-orang kelas atas itu. Di tengah-tengah kumpulan herbivora yang berisik._

"_Aku ingin memperkenalkanmu dengan beberapa keluarga yang menjadi rekan kerja Cavallone selama ini. Kita kan akan menjadi sepasang suami istri dalam waktu dekat dan kau juga akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga Cavallone jadi aku rasa sudah sepantasnya aku ingin melakukan ini." Sang Don Cavallone itu berhenti sejenak, melihat ekspresi Hibari yang kesal, "Kumohon, satu kali ini saja." Dia menepuk kedua tangannya dan terlihat memohon kepada Hibari yang menatapnya dengan tajam, "Kyoya—"_

_Hibari menghela napas, menyerah, "Baiklah."_

.

Suara ketukan pintu membuatnya bangun dari lamunan panjangnya. Mata Hibari Kyoya yang pada saat itu sedang duduk dengan santai di rouka kamarnya terbuka secara perlahan. Tangan kanannya yang memegang cangkir kecil berisikan teh hijau hangat ia rendahkan, meletakkan cangkir tersebut di sebelahnya. Dia memutarkan tubuhnya sedikit ke belakang, hanya untuk bertemu pandang dengan wajah sang Kabut yang lagi-lagi tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Membuat pipinya tersipu diluar kehendaknya, "Sedang apa kau di sini, Mukuro?" Tanya Hibari seraya memutarkan matanya ke kanan, menjauhi mata biru Mukuro yang memandanginya.

"Kufufu, kau sudah tahu alasannya, kan, Kyoya?" Mukuro mengambil tempat di sebelah kiri Hibari, merendahkan dirinya dan duduk sambil melipatkan kedua kaki. Tubuhnya diselimuti dengan yukata berwarna biru tua dengan obi berwarna hitam, "Malam ini Vongola akan mengadakan sebuah pesta pertemuan dengan beberapa bos keluarga lain. Apakah kau akan menghadirinya?" Tanyanya sambil melihat Hibari.

"Untuk apa? Aku benci keramaian." Jawabannya itu membuatnya terdiam. Dia teringat kenangan dirinya dengan Dino dulu, pada saat pria berambut pirang itu mengajaknya untuk menghadiri ke pesta keluarga Cavallone untuk diperkenalkan kepada keluarga lain. Ekspresi wajahnya yang datar sedikit runtuh karenanya. Dan Mukuro yang pada saat itu hanya menatapnya dengan diam menyadari hal itu.

"Kufufu, begitu? Kalau begitu aku juga sama." Berbeda. Jawaban Mukuro dengan jawaban _Don _Cavallone itu berbeda. Membuat Hibari sedikit membesarkan matanya, dan perasaan lega tumbuh dalam hati, "Keramaian, kebisingan, apalagi bila hal itu datang dari mafioso-mafioso itu." Sang _illusionist _tersenyum lebar, tertawa kecil, "Dari makhluk-makhluk yang kau sebut dengan herbivora."

Senyum tipis muncul di wajah Hibari yang pada saat itu sedang menatap langit siang, "Tepat."

"Kufufu, kalau begitu aku dapat nilai berapa, Kyoya?"

"Nilai apa, herbivora?"

"Karena telah menjawab pertanyaanmu dengan benar?"

"…Kamu ini bodoh atau apa?"

Tertawa kecil, "Hm? Aku ini tampan, Kyoya."

Dan senyuman yang ada di wajah Hibari mengembang membentuk seringai. Satu tangannya mengangkat tonfa kesayangannya, "Mau kugigit sampai mati?"

"Tapi kamu lebih tampan." Mukuro tertawa geli melihat wajah Hibari yang langsung memerah, "Fakta, Kyoya, fakta."

"Hmph." Sang _Cloud Guardian_ langsung melemparkan pandangannya ke arah lain selain Mukuro. Tidak seharusnya ia merasakan hal seperti ini. Padahal dia sudah janji, dengan Dino.

Mukuro menghela napas melihat ekspresi Hibari yang tiba-tiba menjadi buruk. Senyuman yang sangat ia sukai itu sudah tidak bertengger di mukanya. Membuatnya khawatir, "Gokudera Hayato dan Sawada Tsunayoshi akan datang ke sini dan menyeret kita mendatangi pesta itu."

"Aku tidak peduli." Hibari mengumpulkan kedua kakinya dengan kedua tangannya dan memeluk mereka di depan dadanya. Menyandarkan dagu di antara kedua lutut.

"Mereka tidak akan meninggalkan kamarmu ini sebelum berhasil mengajakmu menghadiri pesta itu." Mukuro menguraikan. Mata biru memandang awan hitam yang bergantung di atas langit biru. Membuat suasana gelap. Sepertinya sebentar lagi hujan akan turun, "Seperti yang telah terjadi beberapa bulan yang lalu."

"Akan kugigit mereka sampai mati." Hibari mendesis kesal. Apa ini? Mukuro mengajaknya mendatangi pesta itu?

Tapi takdir bertolak belakang dengan pikirannya, "Kufufu, kamu tidak perlu repot-repot menghabiskan tenagamu untuk mengusir mereka dari sini, Kyoya." Tanpa melihat ke arahnya pun sang _illusionist _tahu kalau Hibari sedang melihatnya dengan tatapan yang seolah berkata, 'apa maksudmu?', "Tanpa kita bergerak dari sini pun mereka tidak akan menemukan kita, Kyoya." Mukuro menurunkan kepalanya, memandang balik Hibari yang pada saat itu lagi-lagi memerah dikarenakan senyumannya, "Kufufu, mau tahu caranya?"

* * *

"Gokudera-kun, bisakah kau tenang sedikit?" Tanya sang Vongola _Decimo _yang saat itu sedang mengikuti _Storm Guardian_-nya menuju kamar Hibari dari belakang, menghela napas.

Tetapi kaki tangannya itu terus berjalan dengan kesal, mengerutkan alis, mengepalkan kedua tangan, "Tidak, Juudaime. Setidaknya untuk malam ini." Tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, Gokudera langsung menggeser pintu kamar Hibari, hanya untuk mempertemukan sepasang bola mata hijaunya dengan pemandangan di depannya, "Kemana dia?" Hanya ada sebuah penampan hitam berbentuk bulat dengan sebuah poci the di atasnya. Dan lagi secangkir teh yang ada di rouka kamar itu. Mengeluarkan uap. Membuatnya yakin kalau teh itu baru disiapkan beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Mungkin Hibari-san pergi sebentar entah kemana." Tsuna membalasnya dari belakang. Mata berwarna karamelnya juga memandangi ruangan gelap dan kosong itu denga tatapan heran.

Hibari yang pada saat itu sebenarnya masih duduk dengan santai di rouka, memutarkan bola matanya ke arah Mukuro yang sedang menyeringai dengan lebar melihat respon yang diperlihatkan Gokudera dan Tsuna. Bola mata biru Mukuro bertemu pandang dengannya. Pria berambut biru itu lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya dan melekatkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya, meminta Hibari untuk diam.

Tetapi ternyata semuanya tidak akan selalu mengikuti jalur harapan.

Dengan tidak sengaja sang mantan prefek mengayunkan tangannya dan menabrak cangkirnya keras, menghasilkan suara, membuat cairan panas berwarna hijau tumpah berserakan, air panas itu menyentuh tangannya, membuatnya mendesis kesakitan. Yang tentu saja langsung didengar oleh Gokudera dan juga Tsuna. Menyadari hal ini sang illusionist langsung memajukan tubuhnya mendekati Hibari. Dan pria berambut hitam itu tidak menyangka kalau hal ini akan terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

Mukuro mengunci mulut Hibari. Dengan mulutnya.

.

"Suara apa itu?" Tanya Gokudera yang terlihat kaget, memasuki ruangan sang _Cloud Guardian_ itu. Kepalanya ia putarkan ke kiri dan ke kanan dan terus seperti itu untuk beberapa kali, mencari sumber desis yang ia dengan beberapa saat yang lalu. Dan entah kenapa bayangan seekor ular sempat-sempatnya muncul di benaknya.

"Ja-jangan-jangan Hibari-san memelihara ular di kamarnya?" Tanya Tsuna lagi. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba merinding membayangkan tipe ular yang mungkin dapat membuat _Cloud Guardian_-nya itu tertarik untuk dipelihara. Kobra? Anakonda? Dan Gokudera heran kenapa pikirannya dengan pikiran _Decimo_ itu bisa sama, pada saat-saat seperti itu.

"Mari kita cek, Juudaime. Mungkin saja dia benar-benar memelihara ular di tempat ini." Mendapat sebuah anggukan tanda setuju dari pria berambut coklat di sebelahnya, pencarian pun dimulai. Keduanya tidak menyadari akan aktivitas dua orang yang sedang bersembunyi di balik ilusi.

Ciuman hangat dari Mukuro masih berlanjut terus walaupun sudah beberapa detik terlewati. Butuh beberapa saat untuk Hibari menyadari tindakan apa yang sedang dilakukan dengannya oleh _illusionist _berambut nanas itu. Kedua mata hitamnya membesar karena syok yang ia dapat. Dia bermaksud untuk mendorong pria itu dan menjauhi dirinya bila perasaan hangat tiba-tiba tidak muncul di dalam dirinya. Membuat temperatur wajahnya naik beberapa derajat. Dan tanpa ia sadari ia menutup kedua matanya dengan rapat, memegang yukata indigo Mukuro dengan erat. Menyerahkan diri kepada ciuman _Mist Guardian_ itu.

Dan dia tersentak kaget begitu wajah Dino tiba-tiba muncul di benaknya. Dia membuka matanya. Kepalanya ia putar ke kanan dengan paksa supaya bibirnya terlepas dari kehangatan bibir Mukuro. Hibari berusaha untuk mendorong Mukuro menjauhi dirinya. Tetapi tubuhnya sama sekali tidak menurutinya. Tangannya yang masih menggenggam yukata sang _illusionist _dengan erat tidak mau mengikuti perintahnya dan malah semakin kencang. Seakan lepas kendali. Bukan hanya tangannya, tetapi tubuhnya juga menolak untuk ia gerakkan dan menjauh dari pria berambut biru di depannya.

.

Kenapa?

Kenapa seperti ini?

.

Dia tidak ingin mengkhianati Dino dan janji yang telah ia buat dengannya. Tetapi dalam waktu yang bersamaan tidak ingin dirinya menjauhi Mukuro. Ingin berada di dalam kehangatan yang baru saja ia rasakan di bibirnya. Ingin tubuhnya diselimuti dengan kehangatan yang sama.

.

Kenapa dia menjadi seperti ini?

.

Mukuro membulatkan matanya begitu melihat mata sang _Guardian_ terkuat itu berair dan perlahan-lahan meneteskan air mata. Dengan cepat ia mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan putih dari balik yukata-nya dan mengelap butiran air mata yang menghiasi pipi kemerahan pria di depannya dengan lembut. Wajahnya tersenyum sedih. Sakit rasanya mengetahui kalau pria yang ia cintai masih terus melihat ke belakang, melihat ke masa lalu. Menolaknya seperti ini.

.

Tetapi kalau itu yang membuatnya bahagia.

.

.

Tidak apa-apa.

.

Setelah memastikan kalau Tsuna dan Gokudera telah meninggalkan kamar setelah menyerah dan cukup jauh untuk mendengar perkataan yang akan ia ucapkan kepada Hibari, ia pun membawa Hibari ke dalam pelukannya. Dua tangannya ia lingkarkan di pinggang Hibari, mendekapnya erat. Dan senyuman lembut pun menghiasi setengah wajahnya.

"…Dino… Dino…" Hibari terisak, berbisik memanggil nama orang yang meninggalkannya. Berusaha untuk memberhentikan arus air matanya. Berusaha untuk mendorong Mukuro menjauhi dirinya walaupun dirinya malah melakukan kebalikannya, membalas pelukan sang_ illusionist, _membagi kehangatan bersama. Dan Hibari membenamkan mukanya di salah satu pundak Mukuro, terus menangis.

.

Janjinya dengan Dino. Dia tidak ingin mengingkarinya.

Hatinya sakit. Sakit sekali.

.

Begitu juga hati Mukuro. Rasanya berdarah.

.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kyoya." Mukuro tertawa lemah, "Anggaplah aku sebagai dia. Tidak apa-apa." Dapat ia rasakan kalau tubuh yang berada dalam dekapannya itu menegang. Tetapi dia tidak mengatakan apapun tentang hal itu, "Tidak apa-apa."

Dan malam itu dilewati dengan desahan lemah dari Hibari. Mulutnya tanpa henti-hentinya memanggil kekasihnya yang telah tiada sambil memegang sang_ illusionist_ Vongola dengan erat yang terus memberikan kehangatan kepadanya di malam yang terasa dingin itu, tidak ingin dipisahkan darinya barang sedetikpun.

_._

_Asal kau bahagia. Itu saja sudah cukup. _

* * *

Hibari tidak kaget begitu ia bangun keesokan harinya dan tidak menemukan sosok Mukuro di kamarnya itu. Tubuhnya yang tanpa busana semalam bersama sang _Mist Guardian_ sekarang terbungkus dengan yukata hitamnya disertai dengan obi dengan rapi. Futonnya bersih, tidak ada bekas atau aroma yang telah mereka perbuat di kegiatan di malam itu. Keadaan yang mengelilinginya sama seperti hari-haris ebelumnya. Bagaikan malam itu tidak pernah ada. Di antara mereka berdua.

Dan Hibari menggigit bibir bawahnya yang bergetar kuat, mengeluarkan darah. Matanya basah karena air mata.

.

"_Tidak apa-apa, Kyoya." Mukuro tertawa lemah, "Anggaplah aku sebagai dia. Tidak apa-apa."_

.

Kenapa Mukuro mengatakan kalimat itu kepadanya? Ingin rasanya dia melangkahkan diri keluar kamar dan pergi menemui pria berambut biru itu untuk meminta penjelasan. Tetapi tanpa dia melakukan hal itu pun dia sudah tahu alasannya.

Dirinyalah yang memulai semuanya. Terus menenggelamkan dirinya ke benang masa lalu. Janji yang ia buat dengan Dino yang sangat tidak ingin ia lupakan. Tidak ingin ia hancurkan.

Hibari kembali memeluk kedua kakinya erat. Dan sekali lagi suara isak tangis terdengar dari dirinya.

.

Senyuman sedih yang menghiasi wajah Mukuro di malam itu...

.

"_Ti amo, Kyoya."_

.

Senyuman lembut yang ia sayangi. Yang ia cintai.

.

.

Dirinyalah yang mengakhiri semuanya.

* * *

"_Apa yang sedang kau buat, Chrome?" Tanya Mukuro seraya berjalan mendekati wanita berambut ungu yang sedang duduk di lantai berlapis karpet di depan televisi sambil menggerakkan sesuatu dengan kedua tangan dari belakang. Punggungnya menhadapai lelaki illusionist itu._

_Belum sempat ia merendahkan diri untuk melihat benda yang berada di antara kedua tangan Chrome, wanita itu langsung membalikkan diri dan tersenyum bahagia kepadanya, mendorong benda yang sedang dipegangnya tepat ke muka Mukuro, "Ah, ma-maafkan saya, Mukuro-sama!" Dengan cepat dia langsung menjauhkan benda itu dari wajah pria berambut biru itu._

"_Kufufu, tidak apa-apa, Chrome." Mukuro mengelus hidungnya dengan satu tangan. Kedua matanya yang berbeda warna memandangi sebuah benda yang terlihat lembut dan empuk di tangan Chrome, "Itu…aku?" Tanyanya sambil mengedipkan mata. Terlihat sedikit kaget._

_Dan Chrome tersipu malu, "Ah, uh, a-anda tidak suka?" Tangannya lalu mengambil sesuatu yang berada tidak jauh dari dari tempat dimana ia duduk, meletakkan benda yang sama persis itu disebelah benda yang sedang ia pegang. Bersebelahan, "Dan ini sa-saya." Rona kemerahan di pipinya makin kelihatan. _

"_Kufufu, ini sangat bagus, Chrome." Komentarnya sambil mengelus kedua benda itu dengan tangannya._

_Merasa gugup untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan, wanita berambut ungu itu memberanikan diri, "A-anda mau saya buat Hibari-san juga?"_

.

"—Dan serangan dari keluarga Cozzamorta diperkiran akan terjadi mulai saat ini dan akan berlangsung beberapa hari kedepan."

"…Cukup sampai di situ saja saja untuk hari ini. Terima kasih untuk kehadirannya." Sang Vongola _Decimo _berkata sambil memandangi semua guardian yang tengah duduk di kursi mereka masih-masih di meja panjang di ruang rapat itu. Semua kecuali _Cloud Guardian_, Hibari Kyoya.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Hibari tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya kepada mereka semua. Dan tanpa alasan yang pasti mengurungkan dirinya kembali di kamarnya. Menolak untuk makan atau mengkonsumsi apapun. Membuatnya semuanya yang mengetahui hal ini khawatir, tidak terkecuali Mukuro.

Yang tengah berjalan keluar ruang rapat dengan wajah datar tidak berekspresi. Tatapannya kosong, bibirnya tidak membentuk seringai atau senyuman lembut yang sering ia perlihatkan kepada mantan prefek seperti biasa. Bahkan pada saat rapat sedang berlangsung beberapa menit yang lalu, dia tampak seperti sama sekali tidak memperhatikan. Dan sang_ Decimo_ menyadari hal itu.

Dengan cepat ia menangkap tangan Mukuro dengan tangannya, menghentikan laju langkah kakinya. Tsuna tidak pernah menyangka pria yang lebih tinggi dari dirinya itu akan meringis kesakitan begitu ia mengeratkan pegangannya di pergelangan tangan yang terasa sangat kurus itu, "Mukuro?" Panggilnya khawatir.

"Ada yang kau butuhkan dariku, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Bisiknya pelan, tetapi suaranya masih menyimpan nada keseriusan di dalamnya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan tanganmu?"

Dan pria itu hanya terdiam, menarik tangannya dengan paksa, menjauhi tangannya dari tangan sang Vongola _Decimo, _"Tidak ada, Vongola. Ah, aku harus mengunjungi Chrome seka—"

Mata birunya membesar melihat Tsuna yang melambai-lambai sarung tangan hitam kulit yang ia gunakan di udara, mengekspos jari-jarinya yang penuh dengan perban, "Luka dari mana, Mukuro?"

Mukuro dengan cepat langsung merebut sarung tangan kulitnya itu dari _Decimo_, berjalan cepat keluar ruangan. Meninggalkan Tsuna yang pada saat itu hanya bisa menghela napas.

* * *

Matahari tampak membenamkan diri saat dia tiba di tempat itu. Langit tampak gelap, dan belum sempat ia mendongkakkan kepalanya untuk menatapi warna biru terang yang membentang di atasnya, langit siang telah tergantikan dengan warna gelapnya malam. Tidak ada bintang. Yang ada hanya awan gelap yang menggumpal. Sepertinya malam itu akan turun hujan.

Meletakkan rangkaian bunga sakura di atas kuburan di hadapannya, Mukuro mengelus batu nisan yang ada dengan satu tangan. Suasana tampak hening pada saat senyuman tipis menghiasi wajahnya. Setelah beberapa saat, dia pun membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, "Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang, Chrome?"

Sunyi. Seyap. Tidak ada jawaban. Sesuai perkiraannya.

Dan tawa kecil meluncur keluar dari mulutnya, "Ternyata aku memang tidak bisa, Chrome." Berhenti sejenak untuk menghirup udara segar di sekelilingnya. Walaupun sudah berbeda, tempat itu memang tidak pernah mengecewakannya, "Dia tidak akan bisa menemukan kebahagiaannya bersamaku."

Kalau dia memilki sebatang rokok, mungkin saat ini dia sudah menghirupnya sambil berusaha untuk menghilangkan perasaan menganggu di dalam benaknya.

.

Cemburu.

.

Tapi…

.

"Tidak apa-apa." Dia terus-menerus meyakinkan dirinya dengan kalimat itu. Denga pelan Mukuro mengangkat kepalanya untuk memandangi awan dan langit yang berada di atasnya. Mereka yang selalu bersama-sama…

.

"Bersama dengan pria yang ia cintai, bersama dengan Dino…

.

.

.

…dia akan berbahagia."

* * *

Gelap.

Ruangan itu kembali gelap.

Sejak ia keluar dari kamarnya setelah mengurungkan diri beberapa bulan yang lalu akibat kematian Dino, kamar itu selalu terang dikarenakan kehadiran Mukuro yang menarikanya keluar dari sarang yang ia buat oleh dirinya sendiri. Tetapi pria itu sudah tidak pernah kembali lagi menemuinya. Menampakkan kehadirannya di depan sang _Cloud Guardian._ Dan senyuman lembutnya.

.

Rindu.

.

Hibari merindukan kehadiran _illusionist_ itu. Merindukan senyuman lembutnya. Merindukan kehangatannya. Semua tentangnya.

Tapi apakah dia masih pantas mengharapkan semua hal itu? Dia yang telah membuat senyuman penuh kesedihan itu bertengger di wajah Mukuro. Membuat Mukuro bersabar atas dirinya yang terus menatap masa lalu, dan perasaan yang ada di dalam hatinya ini…

_Handphone_ hitam yang ia letakkan di sebelah futonnya tiba-tiba berbunyi, menandakan sebuah pesan terkirim untuknya. Hibari berencana untuk tidak mengambil teleponnya tersebut dan membaca surat yang ada, tetapi rasa penasaran membuatnya melakukan kebalikannya. Dia meraih _handphone_ itu dengan satu tangan, sedikit berharap bahwa surat yang akan ia baca itu dari sang _illusionist._

Meskipun untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Ia ingin bertemu dengan Mukuro.

Dan matanya membesar begitu membaca isi satu surat itu.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Temuilah aku, Kyoya._

_~Dino_

.

Dia tidak percaya. Sulit untuk mempercayai kenyataan bahwa si _Bucking Horse_ itu kembali mengirimkan pesan kepadanya. Dan lagi berasal dari nomor yang ia hapal di luar kepala, nomor Dino. Tapi dia sudah mati, kan, bagaimana bisa?

Dengan tergesa-gesa Hibari langsung berdiri dari futonnya dan berlari ke luar ruangannya yang gelap gulita. Melewati pintu besi markasnya dan juga markas keluarga Vongola.

Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang.

* * *

"Di…no…?" Bisik Hibari sambil memperlambat laju langkah kakinya. Kedua mata hitamnya yang terlihat letih membesar tidak percaya menatap lurus pemandangan yang ada di depannya. _Don_ Cavallone itu ada di hadapannya, duduk di atas kuburannya sambil melipatkan kedua kakinya yang panjang. Menatap Hibari dengan sebuah senyuman lembutnya.

"Ciao, Kyoya." Dino menyapanya sambil mendorong dirinya untuk berdiri, berjalan mendekati pria berambut hitam yang membatu di hadapannya. Tubuhnya sedikit terlihat transparan. Hibari yang menyadari hal itu sedikit menyipitkan mata.

Hantu?

Matanya kembali berair. Dan dia menjulurkan kedua tangannya untuk menggapai pria berambut pirang di depannya. Dan dia tidak pernah menyangka kalau kedua tangannya akan disapa dengan sebuah benda berbentuk bulat yang lembut, dipegang oleh Dino.

Sebuah bantal yang lumayan tebal dan besar. Berbentuk wajah Dino. Dengan sebuah surat kecil berwarna indigo di atasnya. Dapat ia lihat bantal itu seakan-akan tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Kedua tangan Hibari otomatis memegang bantal yang tampak seperti boneka itu ke depan dadanya, "Ini…"

Keheningan mendominasi atmosfer di antara keduanya.

"Dari Rokudo Mukuro."

Jantungnya kembali berdegup dengan kencang. Perih. Matanya kembali membesar.

"Tadi sore ia letakkan bantal bersamaan dengan surat itu di atas kuburanku."

Tadi sore? Berarti tadi Mukuro mengunjungi kuburan Dino?

"Hadiah ulang tahun untukmu, Kyoya." Lanjut Don Cavallone yang menatap _Cloud Guardian_ dengan tatapan penuh kelembutan, "5 Mei. Buon compleanno, Kyoya."

Satu tangannya meraih surat yang diletakkan di atas bantal yang ia gendong tersebut dan membukanya. Dan yang benar saja, sebuah kalimat yang sama persis dengan yang barusan Dino katakan kepadanya menghiasi bagian tengah surat itu.

Air mata berjatuhan dari keduanya matanya yang ia tutup dengan rapat. Ia sembunyikan wajahnya yang basah itu di balik bantal yang sedang ia pegang. Kedua tanganya memeluk benda itu dengan erat, "Herbivora bodoh." Bisiknya pelan. Suaranya terdengar serak, "Semuanya…hanya demi ini…"

Lagi-lagi perasaan hangat itu. Ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan Mukuro. Walaupun hanya sekali saaja.

"Janji di antara kita berdua, kita batalkan saja, Kyoya." Dia tidak kaget begitu melihat Hibari yang langsung menatapnya dengan heran. Kebingungan menyelubungi ekspresi wajahnya, "Janji yang seperti itu, seharusnya tidak pernah kita lakukan." Dia menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk menyapu air mata pria yang lebih pendek darinya itu, "Karena tidak ada yang dapat bertahan selamanya."

Hibari hanya bisa terdiam mendengar semua kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Dino kepadanya. Kedua tangannya masih memeluk bantal di dekapannya dengan erat, "Kamu telah dibutakan, dan karena hal itu tidak bisa melihat kebahagiaanmu yang sesungguhnya, Kyoya."

.

Kebahagiaan sesungguhnya? Hibari yakin kalau hal tersebut hanya bisa ia temukan dengan pria di depannya.

.

Tetapi wajah Mukuro yang tersenyum lembut tiba-tiba muncul di kepalanya. Membuatnya lemas.

.

Dan kehangatan tiba-tiba menyelubungi. Dino sedang merangkulnya, "Pergilah ke Mukuro, Kyoya." Sang _Don _Cavallone itu berbisik.

Keinginan untuk memeluk pria di hadapannya tumbuh di dalam dirinya. Tapi kedua tangannya menolaknya dan terus memeluk bantal yang sedang ia genggam, "Jangan pernah bimbang lagi. Jangan pernah meragukan perasaanmu kepadanya lagi."

.

Perasaan yang ia miliki untuk_ illusionist_ itu…

.

Hangat, menenangkan, dan sesuatu yang tidak ingin ia hilangkan dalam hati.

.

Dengan pelan Dino mengelus kepala Hibari, menenangkan tubuh yang mulai bergetar yang ada di pelukannya, "Mukuro, hebat, ya." Hibari mengedipkan matanya yang telah meneteskan air mata dan menjatuhkan mereka semua ke pundak Dino. Membasahinya.

"Selama ini aku selalu berpikir. Aku cinta, sangat mencintai Kyoya. Takkan kuserahkan pada orang lain." Dapat ia ingat kejadian dulu dimana ia menarik tangan Hibari dengan paksa begitu ia lihat pria berambut hitam itu sedang berbicara tentang misi yang ia lakukan bersama dengan sang _illusionist, "_Bagaimanapun juga aku akan terus menjauhi Kyoya dari orang-orang yang berusaha merebut Kyoya dariku." Dan saat-saat dimana dia selalu berusaha membuat Hibari menyetujui semua ajakannya, "Selalu memikirkan diriku sendiri. Tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Kyoya. Aku hanya terus-menerus memperdulikan kesenangan diriku sendiri."

Senyuman Dino sedikit runtuh mendengar suara tangisan sang _Cloud Guardian_ menjadi semakin keras di telinganya, "Tetapi Mukuro berbeda." Tubuh yang ada di pelukannya itu tiba-tiba membeku, "Dia benar-benar tulus mencintaimu. Asal dirimu tidak sedih, tidak menangis, yang penting wajahmu terlihat bahagia." Dia mengeratkan pelukannya. Berbicara dengan nada yang ia pastikan dapat terdengar oleh telinga Hibari. Walaupun ia terdegar setengah berbisik, "Meski terluka, demi dirimu, asal dirimu bahagia itu saja sudah cukup." Dino menyandarkan kepalanya ke kepala Hibari yang pada saat itu masih menolak untuk memeluknya kembali.

.

Sepertinya dia hanya mau memeluk dan dipeluk oleh pria itu.

.

"Meski pahit, dia hanya ingin melihatmu tersenyum, Kyoya." Dia menarik wajahnya untuk melihat wajah Hibari yang basah dikarenakan air mata. Melukiskan kesedihan, dan juga perasaan bersalah, penyesalan yang dalam.

.

Walaupun sang _Cloud Guardian_ berada di pelukannya, tetapi sekarang hatinya hanya berdegup untuk satu orang dan hanya untuk satu orang.

.

Untuk pria itu. Untuk Rokudo Mukuro.

.

.

Hibari tidak ingin kehilangan pria itu.

.

Semua senyuman, kebaikan, kehangatan, tawa dan candanya memenuhi keseluruhan ruang hatinya. Rasanya hangat.

.

Dengan pelan Dino melepaskan pelukannya dari Hibari, menjauhkan dirinya dari tubuh yang lebih kecil dari dirinya itu, "Pergilah, Kyoya." Dia menunjuk hutan lebat yang berada di belakang _mansion _Vongola, "Sebelum semuanya terlambat."

Hibari menelan ludah, berusaha untuk mengentikan air matanya, "Dino… aku—"

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyoya." Pria berambut pirang itu lalu menutup kedua matanya, "Teruslah berbahagia." Sebutir air mata jatuh dari mata kanannya yang tertutup rapat, "Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Mengelap mukanya yang terlihat berantakan dengan yukatanya, Hibari berbisik untuk terakhir kalinya kepada cinta pertamanya itu, "Maaf, Dino." Dan diapun berlari. Dino membuka matanya dan melihat punggung Hibari yang menjauhi dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Dia seakan melihat sayap yang sangat indah.

.

Sayap putih yang besar dan terlihat lembut.

.

Sayap itu tidak pernah ada pada saat ia masih hidup dan bersama dengan sang _Cloud Guardian._

.

.

Mukuro yang telah memberikan sayap itu.

.

Allodola...

Kebebasan.

Awan yang selalu terlihat bebas.

.

Baru kali ini dia melihat Hibari terlihat bebas seperti itu.

Dan hal itu membuatnya tersenyum lega, "Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf." Dan tubuhnya pun menghilang dihembuskan dinginnya angin malam. Meninggalkan dunia dengan tenang.

* * *

"…Kyoya… saat ini pasti sedang mencari kebahagiaannya." Mukuro melihat batu nisan yang berukirkan sebuah nama di depannya dengan tatapan kosong. Senyuman lembut dapat ditemukan di wajahnya, "Syukurlah."

.

.

.

.

.

"Mukuro!"

.

Mata birunya membesar mendengar namanya dipanggil. Dan lagi, suara itu—

Dia membalikkan tubuhnya. Melihat sang _Cloud Guardian_ berlari ke arahnya. Bantal yang ada di kedua tangan jatuh perlahan dari pegangannya.

.

Tidak mungkin.

.

Kyoya… kenapa—

.

.

.

.

.

DOR!

.

Suara tembakan. Peluru yang ia rasakan menembus masuk ke kepalanya. Ekspresi Hibari yang berubah menjadi terkejut. Dan teriakannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"MUKURO!"

Tubuhnya ambruk. Dan tanpa ia sadari, jatuh begitu saja dari jurang dimana ia berdiri. Menghantam tubuhnya yang kaku dengan rasa dingin air laut yang menusuk.

Dan hanya ada satu kalimat yang terlintas di kepalanya sebelum kesadarannya dipertemukan dengan kegelapan yang terlihat abadi.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Kyoya…_

_Sudakah kau temukan kebahagiaamu?_

**

* * *

END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Extra Epilogue**

Beberapa tahun kemudian…

Pria itu tampak berjalan tergesa-gesa, menelusuri koridor panjang ala Jepang miliknya. Kaki tangannya melihat dan menyapanya di pertengahan jalan, walaupun pria yang ia sapa itu hanya melewatinya tanpa memperdulikan keberadaannya di situ, "Selamat siang, Kyo-san. Bak mandinya sudah saya siapkan. Kalau mau anda bisa langsung—"

"Terima kasih, Tetsu." Jawab pria yang dipanggil denga Kyo itu dengan nada tegas seperti biasanya.

Dan beberapa detik kemudian dia sampai di sebuah ladang bunga buatan yang berada di markasnya itu. Dipenuhi dengan pohon sakura. Banyak bunga teratai yang tumbuh di kolam ikan yang terletak di salah satu sudut ladang tersebut. Dan langit-langit yang terbuat dari kaca. Membuat langit biru yang sangat cerah dapat terlihat dari dalam.

Menghiraukan semua itu, Kyo dengan pelan berjalan mendekati seorang pria berambut biru yang tengah berada di tengah padang bunga buatan itu. Duduk tanpa menggerakkan barang satu jaripun di kursi koda yang sedang ia tumpangi. Kedua mata merah dan birunya menatap satu bunga yang ada di dalam genggaman tangan kanannya. Penuh dengan kekosongan.

Dengan hati-hati Kyo merendahkan diri di depan pria yang terlihat sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya itu. Dia mengulurkan satu tangan dan mengelus pipi kiri pria berambut biru itu dengan lembut. Wajahnya tersenyum dan dia menanamkan sebuah ciuman hangat di bibir yang tidak sepertinya tidak akan lagi membentuk sebuah seringai atau senyuman lembut yang ia rindukan, "Selamat siang, Mukuro." Tidak ada respon dari pria yang tadi ia panggil dengan 'Mukuro'. Terus menatap bunga yang ada di tangannya dengan kekosongan yang dalam. Yang ada hanya keheningan. Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Tapi hal tersebut sudah menjadi hal yang biasa bagi Kyo. Hal tersebut tidak membuatnya bosan untuk mengunjungi Mukuro setiap saat bila ia memiliki waktu luang.

Kyo mengangkat Mukuro dari kursi rodanya, membawanya bridal-style keluar dari ladang bunga buatan dan berjalan memasuki kamarnya. Dibukanya pintu menuju kamar mandinya. Dan benar apa yang dikatakan oleh kaki kanannya, bak mandi telah ia siapkan untuknya. Merendahkan Mukuro di kursi pendek yang ada di lantai keramik kamar mandinya itu, Kyo mulai melepaskan satu-persatu kancing kemeja putih pria berambut biru itu. Disusul dengan membuka ikat pinggang hitam yang melingkar di sekitar pinggangnya dan membuka resleting celana hitamnya panjangnya, mengekspos tubuh Mukuro menjadi tanpa busana. Dan dia membasahi tubuh Mukuro, membersihkan tubuh yang pernah menyelimutinya dengan kehangatan yang sangat ia rindukan dengan lembut.

Setelah beberapa menit, Kyo terlihat sedang menggenggam tangan Mukuro yang pada saat itu telah terbaring lemah tanpa bergerak di atas futon. Mengenakan sebuah yukata berwarna indigo dengan obi berwarna hitam. Kedua tangan Kyo tampak memeluk tangan Mukuro yang sedikit lebih besar dari punyanya itu. Membagi kehangatan satu sama lain.

Dia melemparkan pandangan kepada wajah pria yang tengah terbaring di futonnya itu, "Tidurlah, Mukuro." Dia berkata sambil merapatkan jarak bibirnya dengan bibir Mukuro untuk beberapa detik. Begitu ia menjauhnya wajahnya, kedua mata berbeda warna Mukuro perlahan-lahan tertutup.

Dan ia memandangi tangan Mukuro yang berada di pelukan kedua tangannya.

Tidak memegang tanganya kembali. Seperti biasa. Selalu seperti itu.

.

Kyo merendahkan kepalanya.

Dan selalu berharap.

.

Mukuro yang sangat ia cintai dan ia rindukan kembali.

.

"Kembalilah, Mukuro."

.

.

.

.

.

Jari-jari tangan Mukuro yang sedang ia pegang tiba-tiba bergerak. Dan dengan perlahan memegang tangan kanannya kembali.

Hal itu membuat Kyo kaget. Dengan cepat ia mengangkat kepalanya. Melihat tangan Mukuro yang memeluk tangannya kembali.

Kyo memutarkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah pria yang sudah tertidur dengan pulas di hadapannya. Kedua mata hitamnya membesar.

.

.

.

Senyuman lembut itu…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Your Gentle Smile**

* * *

Ahaha, udah kepanjangan, aneh lagi. Lengkap, dah. OTL

Ta-tapi ini pertama kali saya buat sebuah fic dalam bahasa Indonesia. Kumohon kritik dan sarannya?

Ditunggu review-nya~!

Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita saya yang gaje ini. ^^;;


End file.
